Juste du Noir et des Cendres
by LittleBakaNeko
Summary: Je reprends mon idée d'origine de mon One-Shot " Une Cérémonie Maudite ". L'héritier du Clan Kurama, qui a été éduqué selon la voie du Samouraï, se retrouve dans un univers qui lui est très particulier suite à un certain événement. M Pour mort, suicide et d'autres petites choses sérieuses. Je pourrais mettre T, mais on est jamais trop prudent.
1. Prologue, Partie Une

Voici le commencement de _Juste du Noir et des Cendres_. Je n'ai rien à ajouter mis-à-part le fait que cette histoire est basée sur le premier OS que j'ai posté sur ce site, ou plutôt ce qu'il aurait dû être depuis le début. Je n'avais pas assez de confiance en moi à cette époque pour poster quelque chose de trop sérieux ... Je suis désolée.

Sur ce, j'espère que vous aimerez cette réécriture de mon premier OS et de l'écriture de sa suite, qui est mon idée d'origine, et j'espère sincèrement que vous apprécierez.  
Je ne mords pas, et je suis désolée de vous le mettre dès le début, mais c'est plus simple ainsi, les Reviews sont les bienvenues.

○ • ○ • ○

Le clan Kurama n'avait qu'un seul et unique héritier : Norihito. Ce jeune homme n'était connu et respecté uniquement parce qu'il était le fils des Kurama, et non pour son identité authentique. Cela l'exaspérait, l'agaçait à un point phénoménal !  
Seulement, son supplice était loin d'être fini. Un soupir passa les lèvres du jeune homme à la peau mate lorsque sa mère, qui lui avait fait don de ses cheveux argentés, prit la parole :

« Oh, Norihito ! Mon fils, n'est-ce pas aujourd'hui, le jour de votre sacrement ? Vite, vite ! Allez rejoindre votre Père ! Savez-vous où il est ?  
\- Oui, je le sais, Mère. Il est dans le Jardin, aux alentours du bassin ...  
\- Soit, si tu le sais, n'attends pas plus ! Hâtes-toi à sa rencontre ! Après le sacrement, mon fils, tu sais que tu sera enfin ... ! »

Il ne prit pas la peine de l'écouter plus et acquiesça, préférant lui couper la parole avant que d'autres responsabilités ne s'accaparent de ses petites épaules, aussi offertes par sa Mère. Elle lui avait même légué sa taille, chose dont il aurait pu se passer ! Encore fallait-il qu'il ne soit pas plus petit ... Après ces réflexions, Norihito s'arrêta, apercevant son Père. Père qui ne lui a pas donné un seul trait.

« Mon fils, je crains que cela ne soit ta dernière chance. Tâche d'être enfin digne de moi. »

Ce fut son dernier échange avec son Père avant la cérémonie. Ni un mot de plus, ni un mot de moins. Un autre soupir passa les lèvres du jeune héritier, dépité par l'attitude de son soi-disant Père, maintenant éloigné. Les ' Adieux ' étaient faits. Enfin, les adieux ... ça, c'était d'après ce qu'il savait. En effet, d'après les manuscrits qu'il avait lu avec son serviteur, cette cérémonie avait lieu tous les cinquante ans, et après celle-ci, le ' sacrifié ' perdait l'appétit, la parole et n'avait plus aucune envie. Il en était arrivé à une conclusion : L'âme sacrifiée avait quitté l'enveloppe charnelle qui l'abritait. Cette cérémonie maintenait soi-disant la paix avec les Dieux, mais elle sacrifiait l'âme d'un honnête héritier ... ça, peu de personne s'en souciaient. Qu'ils en aient connaissance ou non.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et fit sursauter Norihito, le coupant dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit Minamisawa Atsushi, son serviteur et ami d'enfance, qui en savait autant que lui sur la cérémonie. Il ne cachait donc pas son inquiétude, encore moins sa profonde tristesse.

« Qu'allez-vous faire à présent, Norihito ... ?  
\- Que devrais-je faire d'autre si ce n'est d'y aller ?  
\- Mais ! Vous savez ce qu'il adviendra de vous si vous ... !  
\- Atsushi, coupa froidement le jeune Kurama, avant de reprendre un ton plus doux. En tant qu'ami, j'espère sincèrement que le jour viendra où tu seras heureux.  
\- Cela m'est impossible ! Sans vous ... que vais-je faire, sans vous ? le désespoir déforma son visage. Moi qui ...  
\- Vous savez pertinemment que j'aurais aimé rester plus longtemps à vos côtés.  
\- Non, je vous en prie, ne dites pas cela ... »

Les larmes, prêtent à ruisseler, firent trembler les lèvres du serviteur, qui s'approchait de son maître. Ses yeux renvoyaient déjà une tristesse infinie, ce qui fit frissonner Norihito. Comment cet homme pourrait-il s'en remettre s'il est anéanti avant même que le sacrement ait lieu ? Il sentit la main du plus grand sur sa joue, ne fit aucun mouvement.

« Vous savez pertinemment à quel point je vous aime.  
\- Cessez, Atsuhi ... ! »

Avant même qu'il ne puisse continuer sa phrase, ledit Atsushi avait déjà déposé un baiser, plus timide qu'il ne l'aurait cru, sur les lèvres du plus jeune. L'homme aux cheveux violets avait déjà clos ses yeux pour profiter de la sensation, ignorant à quel point le cœur du pauvre héritier s'envolait en miettes. Violemment, Atsushi se fit repousser, coupant ainsi le baiser.

« Vous avez tout intérêt à m'oublier, **Minamisawa**. De toutes manières, ma vie prendra fin ce soir, alors soyez sûr de faire votre vie avec une jeune **femme** digne de ce nom. Car malheureusement pour vous, je suis un **homme**. »

Après ces froides paroles, il tourna les talons en laissant son ami dans un état de choc. Était-ce la bonne solution ? Pouvait-il se permettre de telles paroles alors que, lui-même, crevait d'envie de se jeter dans ses bras ? Mais à quoi bon lui offrir son corps et sa vie si ceux-ci ne dureraient plus que quelques heures ? Non, il avait fait le bon choix. Partir sans se retourner, en ignorant les peu de sanglots qu'il avait entendu, c'était la bonne chose à faire, retenir ses propres larmes, c'était la bonne chose à faire. Ignorer la douleur et l'horrible marteau qui s'enfonçait dans son cœur était la bonne décision.

C'est ainsi, infesté de chagrin, que Kurama Norihito se rendit à la cérémonie de sacrement. Ce qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir et ne saurait certainement jamais, c'était qu'à cet instant précis, son ami de toujours s'était entaillé les veines et se laissait mourir petit à petit, dans le seul et unique but d'accueillir son maître avant qu'il n'arrive dans l'au-delà ... mais lui aussi était prêt à mourir, pour les atrocités qu'il avait balancé à son précieux ami. Les villageois étaient tous présents, en dehors du temple, prêts à accueillir le nouveau Chef du Clan Kurama, ignorant les cris de douleur. Après tout, il faut souffrir pour être un homme.  
Le jeune homme hurlait, se laissait aller à pleurer, tous ses regrets, tandis qu'une aiguille lui entaillait le dos. Les plaies n'étaient pas profondes, mais c'était comme s'il se faisait happer. Son âme ... une horreur. Il souhaitait partir. Il n'avait jamais voulu cela. Jamais. De violentes larmes salées coulaient de ses yeux bleus, sur ses joues, avant de s'écraser sur le plancher, se mélangeant à sa marre de sang ... Le moine récitait une prière. Inconnue aux oreilles de l'albinos bleuté.

 _Puis plus rien. Juste du Noir._  
 _Et son corps partit en cendre devant les yeux hébétés du Moine en Chef._


	2. Prologue, Partie Deux

Ce jour-là, il pleuvait. Il n'y avait aucun risque d'inondation, les rues ne formaient pas encore de ruisseau mais cela n'empêchait pas la pluie de rendre une multitude de choses plus moroses qu'elles ne le sont habituellement.

Ce jour-là, Kurama Norihito, sous son parapluie, grognait déjà par rapport à la journée qu'il allait passer. Non pas qu'il n'avait pas fait ses leçons pour privilégier d'autres activités mais plutôt qu'il n'avait pas envie de se déplacer de bâtiment en bâtiment sous la pluie.

Ce jour-là, comme les autres, Hamano Kaiji et Hayami Tsurumasa suivirent leur ami sans forcément l'écouter, habitués à ce genre de grognement en ce qui concernait la pluie et tout son blablatage.

Ce jour-là, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Collège de Raimon, ils ne saluèrent que brièvement leurs aînés, sans réellement les approcher, mis-à-part lorsqu'ils les rejoignaient pour manger avec eux.

Ce jour-là, Hamano et Hayami décidèrent de laisser Minamisawa Atsushi raccompagner Kurama chez lui - après tout, c'était lui qui les avait convaincu d'aller ailleurs pendant qu'ils rentraient ensemble. Sans aucunes excuses, il voulait simplement lui parler, être à ses côtés.

Ce jour-là, Kurama s'était presque énervé en balançant à son aîné qu'il en avait marre de le voir tout le temps coller à lui. Cependant, Minamisawa avait fait comme si ce n'était qu'une petite blague, taquinant et énervant un peu plus le petit être.

Ce jour-là, Kurama n'invita pas Minamisawa à entrer chez lui. D'après lui, il avait beaucoup trop de devoirs pour qu'un paresseux ose le gêner.

Ce jour-là, la mère du collégien l'avait laissé aller dans sa chambre, sans un mot, malgré son inquiétude.

Ce jour-là, elle ne reçut aucune réponse de la part de son fils lorsqu'elle l'appela pour dîner.

Ce jour-là, sans raisons apparentes, il avait mit fin à ses jours.

Le lendemain de ce jour-là, ses camarades et amis passèrent une assez bonne journée, s'inquiétant vaguement pour leur ami. Minamisawa, Hamano et Hayami s'étaient mis d'accord pour aller supporter tous les cris et toutes les plaintes de Kurama, jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent nez à nez avec une mère des plus affligée. Il ne virent qu'un sourire forcé avant de la voir tomber en larmes. C'est ainsi que les jeunes adolescent, tout juste à la fin du Collège, apprirent la mort bien trop soudaine de leur ami.

 _« Pourquoi ? »_

 _C'était leur seule question, emplie de chagrin._  
 _La pluie ne cessa pas avant plusieurs jours.  
_

○ • ○ • ○

Et ... oui. Oui, j'ai choisi la pluie comme beau temps parce que la pluie c'est agaçant, ça nuit au moral et même si c'est un cliché, bah c'est beau. C'la n'veut pas dire que je trouve le pluie horripilante, pas tout le temps, non, parfois elle est élégante, lorsque l'on est bien au chaud pour l'observer.

Voilà. Deux choses très importantes vous ont été présentées ... ça vous plaît, pour l'instant ?  
N'hésitez pas à me le dire !


	3. Chapitre 1 - Simple Mirage

Chapitre 1 - Simple Mirage

Certaines personnes ne remarquent pas les petites choses. Contrairement à d'autre, qui pourrait même remarquer un cahier tomber du ciel. Seulement, peu de personne pourrait les croire sur parole, alors Tsurugi Kyousuke ne fit aucun commentaire lorsqu'il remarqua quelqu'un dormir.

En soi, ce n'était pas compliqué de se lever et d'annoncer au professeur que quelqu'un dormait sur l'herbe de leur Collège. Le fait était que son petit doigt lui murmurait de ne rien dire. Après tout, même s'il était au premier étage et qu'il ne pouvait pas distinguer la personne, il pouvait en voir assez pour deviner qu'il n'était pas en uniforme et qu'il était épuisé. Qui dormirait sur du gazon à 9 heure ?

Réfléchir à cette personne était bien plus intéressant que son cours d'Histoire, auquel il ne prêtait plus attention. Tenter de deviner les traits de cet enfant – car il avait l'air minuscule – était beaucoup plus amusant que de retenir des dates. Peut-être venait-il d'un temple ? Il semblait porter un Kimono.

Le reste de l'heure, un sourire dessinait les traits de Tsurugi, qui ignora aussi bien le professeur, qui voulait finir sa phrase malgré la sonnerie, que ses amis, qui lui demandait où est-ce qu'il allait. Il ne courait pas, non, le grand Tsurugi ne montrait jamais sa hâte ! Il marchait, l'air de rien, toujours aussi nonchalant, les mains dans les poches, pour sécher son prochain cours aux côtés de l'enfant. Il était très attirant.

Quelques instants plus tard, il le retrouva, et s'approcha de lui avec beaucoup moins d'entrain. La respiration régulière et douce, les traits paisibles de son visage, caché par ses cheveux, d'un blanc bleuté, voire argenté, sa peau mâte, son petit corps, frêle … il n'osa pas le toucher. Ni même l'appeler. Était-il victime d'hallucination ? Il s'approcha malgré cela, s'assit à ses côtés et regarda droit devant lui, le bâtiment. De ce qu'il savait, il était mort depuis quelques mois. L'enterrement avait eu lieu deux semaines après. Heureusement qu'il n'avait prévenu personne de sa présence …

Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il n'avait pas été aussi touché par la mort de son aîné. En plus, son frère avait déjà été victime d'un accident lorsqu'il était plus jeune, même s'il avait survécu dans ce cas-là. Ses pupilles s'abaissèrent au sol, avant de se rediriger vers l'endormi. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils lorsque l'autre s'apaisa. Cependant, Tsurugi eût un mouvement de recul en le voyant ouvrir les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas fuir devant n'importe qui mais devant un mort-vivant, il n'était pas plus prudent de s'en aller ?

« Hnn … »

Portant une main à sa tête, le petit être se redressa le plus lentement possible, sous les yeux inquiets du jeune homme. Ses yeux reflétaient autant sa peur que son admiration : ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un mort reprend vie sous vos yeux.

L' « enfant » releva son épaisse mèche de cheveux de son deuxième œil, brisant quelques mythes, et observa les alentours. Le jeune délinquant ne fit pas remarquer sa présence, il attendit patiemment de se faire remarquer et cela ne tarda pas. Il sentait un regard empli de jugement posé sur lui.

« Mais quel est donc cet accoutrement ? Où sommes-nous ? »

Il mit un temps avant de répondre, pas sûr qu'il puisse parler avec l'au-delà, laissant son aîné remettre sa mèche en place et le fixer. Il était persuadé que l'adolescent qu'il avait en face de lui était décédé, que ceci n'était qu'une hallucination.

« Au Collège Raimon. On porte des uniformes. »

Un sujet tabou faisait surface de lui-même. Ce sujet tabou fronçait les sourcils et grognait déjà sur sa situation, sur ce « mensonge » qui venait de lui être dit. Une « mascarade » devait se jouer, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre.

 _Les oiseaux chantèrent, le vent alla les effleurer.  
_ _Tout deux se demandaient ce qu'il se passait._

 _C'était le flou total.  
_  
○ • ○ • ○

C'est sûrement encore un peu flou dans vos têtes, aussi, ou peut-être pas ?  
N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser jusque là ! C'est peut-être un peu étrange mais je ne vais pas vous manger. Et oui, non, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire ...


	4. Chapitre 2 - Fausse Route

**Note :** Un senpai, c'est un aîné. Louis-Philippe-senpai signifie alors Mon aîné Louis-Philippe.

Chapitre 2 – Fausse Route

Lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux pour découvrir un monde totalement nouveau, Kurama était complètement perdu et sur la défensive. Où était-il ? Que faisait-il sur de l'herbe alors qu'avant de s'évanouir il était encore entre les mains du Moine en Chef ? Comment avait-il fini à un tel endroit ? Quel était cet étrange édifice face à lui ? Quelle était la matière dont il était fait ? Il n'avait jamais vu de bout de bois aussi long ni aussi blanc !

Venu alors le moment où il posait les yeux sur un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus, un peu en désordre ... mais surtout : ses vêtements. Quels étaient ces choses ? Ce n'était pas un Kimono, ou peut-être que ça l'était mais ...

« Mais quel est donc cet accoutrement ? demanda-t-il, froidement, avant d'ajouter. Et cet endroit ? »

En attendant que cet être daigne lui répondre, il s'installait correctement sur l'herbe, de façon présentable, il remit son Kimono correctement surtout. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, les mots parviennent à sortir d'entre les lèvres de son interlocuteur.

« Au Collège Raimon. On porte des uniformes. »

Des uniformes ? Il se mit à grogner. Quel genre de choses étaient-ce que cela ? Il n'avait pas le temps de jouer aux devinettes alors qu'il arrivait à peine dans l'au-delà. Il se devait d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait dans le monde des humains, dans le monde des vivants, de voir comment se débrouillait ... comment se débrouillait ... Kurama se concentra sur l'herbe, pour réfléchir intensément. Comme s'appelait-il ? Il devait voir comment est-ce qu'il se débrouillait après sa mort et leur discussion – de quoi avaient-ils parlé, mis-à-part la cérémonie ?

Il soupira puis décida de se mettre debout. Après tout, s'il ne souvenait pas de cet homme, autant remettre cela à plus tard. Il finirait bien par s'en rappeler, rien que par honneur envers ce fidèle serviteur.

« Où tu vas ? »

Il tourna son regard vers le jeune homme qui était à ses côtés à son réveil. Son visage lui disait quelque chose, sans parler de ses yeux tranchants. Kurama plissa les siens et garda les sourcils froncés.

« Vous devriez me parler sur un autre ton. Nous ne nous connaissons pas, alors ne cherchez pas à créer une proximité en employant une telle familiarité.  
\- Hein ? »

Ça, ça voulait clairement dire « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, pauv' con ? » ... et ça, ça ne ravissait pas notre adolescent à la taille d'enfant. L'autre se leva à son tour.

« ... on se connaît, Kurama-senpai. J'ai peut-être un an de moins que toi et je ne traînais pas souvent avec toi non plus, mais tu n'as pas le droit de dire qu'on ne se connaît pas.  
\- Comment ...  
\- Je peux te rafraîchir la mémoire quand tu veux ! Je m'appelle Tsurugi Kyousuke, j'ai un frère, Tsurugi Yuuichi, et même si nous n'étions pas amis toi et moi, on se connaissait quand même ! Tu n'as pas le droit de le nier, ni de me dire que tu as oublié. Je peux pas te laisser dire ça. »

Plus choqué et outré d'avoir été ainsi agressé – verbalement – plutôt qu'autre chose, le jeune albinos fit tout de même réfléchir son cerveau. Après tout, ce ' petit ' aux yeux d'or avaient l'air tout aussi outré que lui, mais pour des raisons apparemment plus ... tragiques, il dirait. Non, il savait ce qu'avait ce jeune homme : ses paroles l'avaient blessé. C'est pour cela qu'il se mit à réfléchir sur son identité.

Tsurugi ... il ne pouvait nier, effectivement, que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait ce nom. Il fixait le jeune homme dans sa réflexion. Ses yeux d'or l'avaient marqué. Son caractère agressif aussi. Et ce Yuuichi ne lui était pas inconnu ... mais oui.

Tsurugi Kyousuke, c'est le petit frère de Tsurugi Yuuichi ! C'est un être réfléchit qui n'agit pas tout le temps de manière excessive, qui a l'air cruel aux premiers abords mais qui, finalement, n'est pas si méchant que cela au final. Assez mature pour chercher à ne pas encombrer son frère, déjà bien accablé par les responsabilités d'un héritier ...

« Mais oui ... pardonnez-moi, Kyousuke-dono, je ... Je pense avoir été trop occupé ces derniers temps. Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous blesser. »

Il soupira de nouveau en se passant une main sur le visage. Comment avait-il pu oublier une telle personne ? Il ne s'oublie pas, tout comme son serviteur. Il préféra changer de sujet.

Tsurugi, lui, se tût quand à l'usage de son prénom. Il avait été surpris mais après tout, ce n'était pas si grave, dans le fond. Après tout, il ne savait pas s'il était réel ou non ... et il était hors de question qu'il le touche !

« Quel est ce bâtiment, Kyousuke-dono ?  
\- ... une école, le Collège Raimon.  
\- En quoi cela consiste ?  
\- ... il se fout de ma gueule, là ... qu'il marmonna. C'est pour apprendre des choses. »

Le jeune homme, encore vêtu de son Kimono, arqua un sourcil. L'autre, en uniforme, lui fit signe de le suivre tandis qu'il s'approchait du bâtiment.

« Suis-moi, tu vas voir. Mais tu ne parles pas, tu restes derrière moi et tu ne cries pas ! »

Semblant sur les nerfs, ou du moins angoissé, Tsurugi entra dans le bâtiment avec, à sa suite, Kurama qui se disait qu'il était mieux de ne pas l'énerver plus. Même s'il avait envie de grogner aussi.

 _Tsurugi se confortait dans son hallucination._  
 _Kurama, lui, découvrait un au-delà qu'il n'avait pas imaginé._

 _Mais tous deux se trompaient.  
_

○ • ○ • ○

Quoiqu'il en soit, merci à vous, chers lecteurs, en espérant que cette histoire vous intéresse !  
[ Je m'excuse aussi - seulement maintenant - pour les fautes ... désolée ! ]


	5. Chapitre 3 - Méli-mélo

Chapitre 3 - Méli-Mélo

Tsurugi et Kurama erraient, tous deux, dans les couloirs du Collège Raimon. Aucun des élèves ne se rendirent compte de l'existence des deux adolescents, pas même lorsque le plus petit s'arrêta près de quelques classes et y jetait quelques coups d'œil. Il fallut que la sonnerie retentisse pour stopper l'enthousiasme du jeune homme en Kimono. Alerté, il avait pressé le pas pour rejoindre sa connaissance et lui demander :

« Quel était ce bruit infâme ?  
\- ... C'est une sonnerie.  
\- Une sonnerie ? Que voulez-vous dire ? Seriez-vous en temps de guerre ? De fêtes, peut-être ?  
\- N- non ... c'est juste pour changer de cours ! »

L'adolescent aux cheveux bleus poussa un soupir en se passant une main sur le visage. Son cerveau serait incapable de lui produire son Kurama ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il se prenne la tête, ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement lui montrer l'original ? Il fronça les sourcils en apercevant que l'auteur de ses maux allait poser une question.

« Et fermes-la !  
\- Qu- ?! Pourquoi devrai-je- ?! »

Le jeune albinos eut un sursaut quand il entendit les portes coulisser violemment. Plusieurs personnes sortirent de ces pièces et il ne tarda pas à remarquer qu'ils avaient un accoutrement similaire à celui de Kyousuke, ce qui piqua son intérêt. Pourquoi avait-il un 'uniforme' particulier ? Il pensait que tous étaient nobles, ici. Quelle était donc cette hiérarchie ? Il n'y comprenait rien.

Au yeux des autres élèves, la réputation de Tsurugi Kyousuke était nette : il ne fallait pas le faire chier, au risque de se prendre on ne sait quoi dans la gueule. Seulement, ce jour-là, certains élèves ne pouvaient simplement pas ignorer cette brute, quitte à se prendre une pêche en pleine gueule. C'était tout bonnement impossible ! Comment ignorer cette illusion, ce rêve dont ils se pensaient victimes ? Cette Hallucination collective ... les murmures ne tardèrent pas à s'élever au fur et à mesure que les élèves sortaient. Il y avait ceux qui reconnaissait le jeune albinos grâce aux journaux, ceux qui le connaissait un peu plus et d'autre qui n'en avait que faire. La plupart marmonnaient en allant vite ailleurs. Kurama était cependant sûr d'une chose : il ne lâcherait pas Kyousuke plus de 50 cm, au vu des regards dont il était victime !

« P'tain, j't'ai d'jà dis que j'voyais les crevés ?  
\- Sérieux ... ? Arrêtes, moi aussi ...  
\- Déconnez pas, les gars, ça m'fait pas rire ...  
\- Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à le voir ...  
\- V-vous aussi ?  
\- Kurama Norihito ?  
\- CHUUUUT ! Nah mais t'es un fou, toi !  
\- Tu veux qu'on soit maudit ?!  
\- Quoi, nah, sérieux ? Uuuuh ...  
\- Eh, vas-y, moi j'me casse ! »

D'autres conversations orientées vers le défunt faisaient surface. Ces paroles, Kurama les entendait, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de les ignorer. Il sentait la peur monter en lui ... peut-être était-il un nouveau, mais un tel accueil, il n'en voulait pas ... Hésitant, il déglutit discrètement.

« Kyousuke-dono ... ?

\- Kyousuke-dono, qui sont ces gens ... ? »

Lui, il était plongé dans un amas de réflexions. S'il n'était pas le seul à le voir, cela voulait-il dire qu'il était ... v- vivant ... ? Non. Non. Il avait été présent à l'enterrement.

« Tsurugi ! »

Essoufflé, un autre adolescent débarqua dans le couloir. Ce qu'il avait d'atypique, celui-ci, c'était sa coupe de cheveux : on aurait dit un adorable bélier. Les élèves encore présents, qui étaient devenus aussi pâles que la Lune, le fixaient, comme s'il allait leur donner une réponse infaillible. Ils s'interrogeaient, se demandaient si cet être naïf, qui s'excitait pour un rien à la moindre occasion, allait aussi être témoin de leur hallucination collective. Ils restaient tous muets, pendus à ses lèvres, surtout lorsqu'il s'approchait du duo.

Il était arrivé essoufflé, il se retrouva le souffle coupé. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tellement que l'on aurait pu croire que ces globes oculaires allaient tomber. Sa surprise, ou plutôt son choc, était tel que le jeune homme gardait le bouche grande ouverte, ayant un mal fou à former un son. Il déglutit, relativement bruyamment, pendant que Kurama reculait doucement. Ce garçon avait un regard qui exprimait l'horreur à son sujet. Une montagne d'émotions négatives. Il n'aimait pas ça.

« Ku- ... Ku- ... Kurama ... senpai ... ?

\- Matsukaze. »

Le regard tranchant du délinquant croisa celui du petit agneau et sa main attrapa celle de son aîné, dans un geste de protection. De protection ? Non, il n'avait pas besoin de la protéger, c'était un refus. Un refus de se confronter à une réalité qu'il pensait impossible. Ou peut-être était-ce une autre sorte de refus, peut-être voulait-il seulement que personne d'autre que lui ne le touche, puisqu'il pensait que c'était son illusion.

« K- Kyousuke-dono ... connaissez-vous ce jeune homme ? »

Le cœur de Tsurugi se figea. Cette main d'adolescent, qu'il serrait dans la sienne ... Cette main, censée être froide, comme celle du cadavre qu'était cet adolescent ... Cette main qui dégageait la chaleur corporelle d'un être vivant. S'il était mort, cette main devrait être froide, il en était persuadé. D'ailleurs, s'il était mort et n'était qu'une illusion, il ne devrait pas avoir la capacité de le toucher. Pire encore, s'il était une apparition de l'autre monde, comment pouvait-il prendre sa main aussi aisément ? Venait-il donc de se balancer, en pleine gueule, une réalité impossible ?

« Alors, il est vivant ... ?  
\- Bah j'ai entendu sa voix mais ...  
\- Y a qu'à voir la tronche de Tsurugi ...  
\- Ouais, quand il lui a choppé le bras ...  
\- I-I-Il le sent, v'pensez ?  
\- Ta gueule, connard ! C'est flippant !  
\- I-Il ... il est mort, non ?  
\- Mais qu'est-ce j'en sais, moi !  
\- Mais si, il l'est ! »

Des hypothèses se firent ici et là parmi ceux qui étaient restés.

Kurama avait sentit un frisson tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. 'Mort' ? Avait-on bien dit 'mort' ? Cela n'était-il pas évident qu'il soit mort s'il était ici ? Il n'était donc pas au paradis ? Il ne pourrait donc pas aller voir comment se porte son ami et servant ? S'il était mort, cela voulait dire que Kyousuke aussi était mort. Il n'avait effectivement jamais entendu parler de sa mort. S'il était censé être mort, comment se faisait-il qu'il soit vivant ?

« Kyousuke-dono ... y aurait-il eut ... des rumeurs, suite à la cérémonie ... ? Où est mon servant ... ? Je veux le voir. A moins que vous ne soyez l'auteur de cett- ... ?  
\- Non ! Tais-toi !  
\- C- Comment pouvez-vous encore me parler sur ce ton ?! »

En voyant la bouille inquiète de Kurama, Tsurugi n'hésita pas une seconde de plus. Il attrapa mieux encore le fantôme et s'en alla aussi loin que possible de toute cette foule qui lui nuisait. Pourquoi est-ce que cet adolescent devait déjà avoir l'air si triste alors qu'il revenait à peine du Royaume des Morts ? Il entendit bien évidement les pas pressés de l'albinos, qui avait certainement un peu de mal à le suivre, mais aussi ceux de Matsukaze Tenma. Incroyable, cet enfant, il ne pouvait pas simplement rester là où il était ?! Il leva les yeux au ciel en grognant une ou deux vulgarités avant de décider de monter au deuxième étage.

« Ne nous suis pas, Matsukaze !  
\- Expliques-moi au moins ce qu'il se passe, Tsurugi !  
\- La ferme !  
\- Comment ça se fait que tu débarques avec Kurama-senpai ?! »

L'intrus se laissa embarquer par sa seule connaissance, qui ne répondait pas au petit bélier. Kurama était totalement perdu, aussi bien par les événements que par le fait que cet endroit ne soit pas l'au-delà. Qu'avait donc fait cette maudite cérémonie ? Il sentait son cœur battre dans tout son être.

« Eh, Shindou, t'es là ? »

Bon sang, mais cette voix ! Son cœur avait raté un battement. C'était son servant ! Il tourna immédiatement les yeux. En l'apercevant, il voulut l'interpeller mais son prénom ne lui revint pas. Il continuait cependant de se laisser guider, tournant la tête vers Kyousuke.

« Kyo- ... !  
\- KYAAAAAAH ! »

Une jeune fille avait effrayé le trio en hurlant. Elle pointait son index droit sur le jeune Kurama, pétrifié face à ce cri strident. Tsurugi sentit son sang se glacer en entendant cette fille qui en était tombée sur le cul.

« Il est ... ! Il est revenu nous maudire !  
\- Non ... Non ... Non ... s'il te plaît ... Non ...  
\- KYAAAAH !  
\- Au secours !  
\- Mais calmez-vous !  
\- Pardon ! Pardonne-moi !  
\- Va-t-en ! Démon ! »

Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi criaient-ils tous en le regardant telle une bête de foire, maintenant ? Parce qu'il était censé être mort ? Mais que se passait-il alors ? Tout cela pourrait-il être un rêve ? Serait-il simplement évanouit ? Pris de panique, en sentant toujours la prise de Kyousuke, il s'en dégagea et se mit à courir. Loin de son servant, loin de sa connaissance, loin de tous ces fous dont il ne connaissait pas l'identité. Il devait vite s'enfuir et retourner vers son Clan.

« Kurama-senpai ! »

Apparemment, la brute aux cheveux bleus n'était pas de cet avis. Courir, courir, et encore courir, le long du couloir. Fuir, fuir, loin de Kyousuke dont il ne connaissait plus que le nom. Tenter de fuir, encore, toutes ces personnes, et chercher à retourner chez lui. Courir, courir, et retomber sur ces hystériques. Aurait-il dû prendre les escaliers ? Il se sentit paniquer. Comment s'était-il débrouillé pour -

Ses pensées furent coupées par des mains se plaquant sur sa bouche et une porte qui se referma violemment devant lui. Son pauvre petit cœur battait la chamade, prêt à lâcher, jusqu'à entendre une voix légèrement familière.

« Chuut, pas un mot. »

 _Un ordre, doucement murmuré._  
 _Un accord muet._

 _Mais encore du noir.  
_

○ • ○ • ○

J'ai l'impression que, même si le chapitre est plus long que d'habitude, c'est toujours un fouillis monumental.

Au bout de déjà trois chapitres, il n'y a que quelques heures, voire très très peu de temps qui s'est écoulé et peu de réponses qui vous ont été données. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas, parce que j'espère sincèrement que vous arrivez au moins à vous retrouver dedans.

N'hésitez surtout pas à donner votre avis ;3


End file.
